


Two of the same coin

by Okamira



Series: The Checkered Prince [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gay, Ghosts, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Post-Game(s), Tired Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamira/pseuds/Okamira
Summary: Danganronpa was ended, and Shuichi, Himiko, and Maki were the only survivors of the 53 season.But, someone seemed to linger around. A certain ultimate supreme leader actually.The two form a interesting relationship, and become one, literally.I wrote this at 2AM, posting at 3AM. What the fuck am I doing with my life honestly.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: The Checkered Prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Two of the same coin

_ "This marks the first anniversary of the hit series Danganronpa ending. For any new readers, the series was abruptly ended on the 53 season by a couple of the 'contestants', Himiko Yumeno, Kiibo Idabashi, Maki Harukawa, and Shuichi Saihar-"  _

A hand suddenly closed the computer, leaving a certain detective to stare at nothing. This was a common occurrence in the small apartment Saihara lived in, annoying, but bearable. The person who shut it closed? Why, none other than the supreme leader himself.

Kokichi Ouma.

Well, ex-supreme leader he supposed. He was dead after all. 

The boy stood there, hands on his hips and a quite large pout on his face. It looked like he wanted something, and he was probably going to get it honestly. 

Sighing, shuichi tilted his head, leaning back into his leather couch. "What is it Ouma-kun. I have to get this report done and-"  _ "it's been two weeks since we've seen DICE Saihara-chan!" _ Kokichi's unnaturally loud, echoey voice interrupted him, prompting a small wince to come from the taller. "I know I know… I've been busy trying to hide what you－"  _ "we"  _ "ーdid. It's not easy." 

The ghostly boy groaned, floating upwards with his stomach facing the ceiling. It was quite comedic.  _ "Ughh… I already destroyed a bunch of evidence Shuichi~iiiii _ " he said, drawing out his name in a way he knew made Shuichi uneasy.  _ "We'll be fineee!"  _

The detective sighed, getting up and pushing his laptop to the side. "Fine…" Kokichi grinned, immediately jumping up and cheering. " _ Yippee! I've been waiting for this!" _ He flew over, wrapping Shuichi in a big hug. This wasn't a normal Kokichi hug though, that was evident when he started to sink into his body.

Now, this part was always weird. It felt cold and unnatural, despite all the times they did it before. He squeezed his eyes shut, shivering. 

**"You can open your eyes now~"**

Shuichi's normal golden eyes changed, now shining a haunting purple. Grinning, 'Saihara' stretched, looking around.  **"Wowiee! It's been a hot minute! Almost forgot what it was like inside you!"** Shuichi shivered. "Please never word it like that ever again."  **"Boo."**

They walked with confidence over to a secret apartment in Shuichi's room, opening it. There layed a pristine white DICE uniform. Except, it looked more like a coat than the others, the end of the shirt reaching near the knees. Plus there was a lot more buckles than normal. 

They put in on with ease, Shuichi ignoring any weird comments from Kokichi while changing. 

It fit, snug like a bug.

Grinning, they grabbed their scarf, cape, and hat. Throwing them half hardly onto their body. 

**"Looking sharp as always~!"** Kokichi did finger guns in the mirror… which was… Shuichi as well. "Please stop making me look like a fool. " the owner of the body muttered, expression changing from extreme confidence to unease.  **"No need to be such a party pooper Sai-chan! Now…"** they grabbed their mask, sliding it on with a purpose.  **"Shall we dance, my beloved?"**

Shuichi rolled his eyes, making their now shared body move towards the window, opening it. "Of course, how about you lead this time?" 

Kokichi grinned behind the mask, hopping out onto the railing, arms out to keep his balance.  **"Thought you'd never ask!"**

They jumped, disappearing into the darkness down below. 

  
  
  


The Checkered Prince was out once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this on a later date, depends on my motivation and the feedback from others. It's a fun idea I think. If you have any ideas please tell me!


End file.
